


【黎貴】/【KuroKi】Collection

by ERASAMA, GENM (ERASAMA)



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Poetry, Biting, Compilation, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting Kink, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Groping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Groping, Oneshot, Poetry, Rarepair, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASAMA/pseuds/ERASAMA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERASAMA/pseuds/GENM
Summary: A collection of works regarding the character pairing of Dan Kuroto and Kujo Kiriya from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Reader's discretion is advised.Note: Works are mostly for writing practice, it's not to be taken very seriously. Thanks for understanding.
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. "You still kissed me." "I was drunk."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Kuroto attempts to embarrass Kujo Kiriya by bringing up an awkward situation that occurred between the two of them.

"You still kissed me," the tone in the maniacal game developer's voice was condescendingly sweet, so much so it stung as the medical examiner heard those words. How embarrassing. The medical examiner could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks although he no longer had blood running through his system, he faced away from the other man who seemed to lean closer as to tease him, he could only retaliate by leaning away more.

Kujo Kiriya and Dan Kuroto were two incredibly stubborn men when it came to each other. If it was one of them being irritatingly teasing, the other would either snap back or on occasion end up too flustered to respond in a composed manner, sometimes even letting some of their true feelings seep through unintentionally.

This was one of those times.

"I was drunk," Kiriya clenched his teeth, having to think about the awkward moment after a little party in the Cyber Rescue Center.

Kuroto remembered it better than Kiriya did, and perhaps there was something about that awkward situation that he secretly cherished.

=

It was when everyone else had left, leaving Kiriya alone to let the alcohol wear off before he drove home; a healthy precaution to take, but it was a bit irresponsible of him to even be drinking in the first place. He could only ever drink once in a blue moon anyway, so he took the chance to enjoy himself. The payoff wasn't worth a lot as he had chosen to lay on the leather couch for a while, feeling tipsy.

He knew he wasn't alone in the room either. His adversary, Dan Kuroto, practically lived in the arcade machine that sat in a nice corner in the room. It was often that Kuroto would occupy himself with work, but he felt a little irritated that he was forced to remain in the cramped Bugvisor during the duration of the party, perhaps feeling a little left out or more so irritated by the fact that the party hindered him from working.

It wasn't even a secret that Dan Kuroto could escape from his digital prison with ease, he doesn't call himself a God for nothing. A bunch of orange pixels transported themselves onto the other end of the couch's armrest, forming the familiar slender figure of Dan Kuroto who propped himself up neatly, folding his arms and having one leg up on the other, looking at the drunken Kujo Kiriya.

The silence between the two wasn't unfamiliar. They would share some moments being together in the same room yet having no communication at all. In fact, Kiriya preferred when Kuroto kept his mouth shut. Knowing this, Kuroto decides to break the silence that filled the room.

"Looks like someone had fun," it was almost as though he was scoffing, was he jealous that he wasn't able to have fun too, or was he just irritated that they trapped Kuroto in the Bugvisor, tucking it away in a box so that he wouldn't bother the party? Perhaps these two sentiments went hand in hand.

"What, you didn't have fun either?" Kiriya's tone was incredibly condescending, so much so that Kuroto rolled his eyes annoyedly.

Kuroto didn't bother to reply to the rhetorical question, instead, responded with a question of his own "You're not going home yet?"

"Do you want me to get into an accident or something? I just had a few drinks, you know." Kiriya lightly tapped Kuroto's arm with his foot as to kick him, but he could barely reach the other man. Kuroto grabbed the medical examiner's ankle, shoving it aside as he huffed a sharp sigh out of his nose, dusting his arm off. "It would be amusing," his irritated expression shifted to one of mischief at the thought of Kiriya getting into an accident, he obviously didn't care about the safety of his adversary. After all, he did kill him once.

"That's fucked up, Kami," Kiriya sent yet another light kick to Kuroto's arm again, to which he responded with a firm grasp on Kiriya's ankle, instead of shoving it away. His grin was laced in a bit of irritation towards Kiriya's kicking, it made him seem a little more intimidating and possibly creepy to the average person, but Kiriya was used to it by this point. "You know me, Lazer," Kuroto puts an index finger up to the side of his head "Sick in the head, as you'd describe. But don't act like you're any different either."

In a way, Kuroto was right. Kiriya did enjoy hurting his adversary, he didn't deny this. The only real difference was that Kiriya, surprisingly enough, didn't like seeing Kuroto get hurt by anyone else, which was a thought that was strange enough for him to not admit it to anyone, not even himself. This train of thought caused the medical examiner to shift his expression for a moment, which caught Kuroto's attention.

"Don't tell me that you're not the same as me, Kujo Kiriya," Kuroto lifted Kiriya's leg slightly as he crawled through between Kiriya's legs, his other hand on the backrest of the couch to support his balance as he glared at Kiriya's oddly thoughtful expression; the blush on the other man's cheeks were more visible as Kuroto was now closer. Kuroto had seen this face before. Surprisingly enough, the flushed cheeks of his adversary made his expression, admittedly, cute. Kuroto reluctantly admitted this to himself, but he couldn't call it a legitimate attraction to the other man.

"I'm not," Kiriya huffed out a sigh, shaking his leg out of Kuroto's grasp as he sat upward to meet Kuroto's face, only being a few inches apart made the two men feel a strange tension that was different from every other time.

The hand that held up Kiriya's leg remained suspended for a moment before curling up into a fist. Kuroto felt himself breathing heavily, his eyes wandering down to look at the other man's lips with a bit of curiosity, but he brings his gaze back to the other man's eyes; he didn't know which would be worse, really.

Kiriya was less tense, feeling more relaxed perhaps due to the slight drowsiness he was feeling. "I'm not like you," he continued, his voice was soft and soothing; he didn't have the energy to be snappy, or was he doing it on purpose? "I don't want to see you get hurt by anyone other than me." Shortly after speaking, Kiriya couldn't help but lean in until he felt Kuroto's soft lips collide with his.

Kiriya didn't think much about it, instead just allowing and accepting that it's happening. In contrast, Kuroto felt as though his head was spinning, and if he had a real heart it would be beating the fastest it had ever in his entire life; his chest felt heavy, a knot in his gut, he froze up in an instant yet feeling like he could melt into a puddle.

This type of vulnerability was unbeknownst to him. He didn't know how to react at all.

A kiss from Kujo Kiriya... Unbelievable, but he welcomed it. Maybe he liked it.

Maybe he liked him.

As much as it felt like an eternity for the self-proclaimed God, that eternity lasted mere moments. The medical examiner pulled away, laying himself back onto the couch, facing away from Kuroto as he muttered something along the lines of "going to take a nap". All Kuroto could hear was a muffled voice as he remained in the same place, shivering slightly as he was still taken aback by what just happened.

The feeling of the pixels that held his being together suddenly came undone, Kuroto dissolved into nothingness in an instant as the familiar chime of "GAME OVER" echoed throughout the room. Kiriya secretly smirked at this before he cozied up on the couch to take his nap.

The purple "CONTINUE" pipe manifested within the prison cell in the arcade machine where Kuroto would often reside in. Yet another life of his was taken away by Kujo Kiriya, how pathetic, Kuroto thought as he crawled his way out of the pipe, onto his swivel chair at his desk. He huffed out a frustrated sigh, feeling his face heat up as he blushed with such intensity. It felt as though the heat of a thousand suns filled his entire body, a feeling unfamiliar to him. How could Kujo Kiriya make him feel this way? Not even his Godly talents could find an answer to this question. He spent the rest of the night thinking about this.

=

"...And you were the one that approached me!"

Kuroto felt slightly more embarrassed but hid it well, he didn't want to show any kind of vulnerability towards Kiriya ever again, hopefully. But Kiriya was more emotional than he was, and he felt incredibly embarrassed that Kuroto had the audacity to tease him about this.

A pale finger poked against the darker-skinned cheek, in an attempt to tease the other man a little more, which did seem to work.

But if Kiriya's memory served him right...

"Well, it sounded to me like someone got too flustered to a point where he got a Game Over!" The medical examiner let out a sharp sigh, in hopes that Kuroto would let it go once Kiriya brought up how the self-proclaimed God was brought to a point of vulnerability.

"Tsk," Kuroto pulled his finger away, trembling slightly at the feeling of embarrassment returning "If... If it wasn't for you, I would've been able to keep one of my precious lives!"

Kiriya saw a window of opportunity to push this a little further, in an instant he seemed to have gained the upper hand. He wipes the timidity off his face, turning to Kuroto with a confident and sly expression, for a moment he resembled a mischievous fox. He flashed a daunting smirk as he spoke "If you're not careful, I'll take away another life!"

"Are... Are you challenging me?!" Kuroto tried to regain his composure by retaliating, but the blush on his face told another story. If anything, it only made him look more flustered. It didn't seem like Kuroto was opposed to the idea, though. Maybe he did want to experience it again, but he obviously was in no position to ask for it directly.

Kiriya smirked, bringing himself up from the couch to get away from Kuroto. He was still in denial of his true feelings, after all; but he still remembered the feeling of Kuroto's soft lips against his. Was he yearning for more? Perhaps he was.

"Maybe. Depends if you're up for it or not!" His tone was laced in layers of snark which caused Kuroto to feel a little bit irritated at the fact that Kiriya had the advantage.

What did Kiriya mean by that, Kuroto couldn't help but think. Would Kiriya kiss him again? Or was he just being led on? Did Kiriya feel the same way? What way? There's no way Kuroto actually liked him, and there was no way the feeling was mutual! Kuroto's head was a mess.

"Up for what?!" The frantic game developer huffed out a sharp sigh "Ugh, just forget about it!" Before he could embarrass himself further, Kuroto dissolves into a bunch of orange pixels, escaping back into the arcade machine to calm himself down.

Kiriya shook his head, sighing with relief; finally, Kuroto stopped pestering him.

But alas, when Kuroto wasn't the one to annoy him, his own invasive thoughts would pollute his mind.

How annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the Coffee AU, I'm still planning on postponing it until further notice. Admittedly I'm not as inspired to write for it as I was a few months ago, being stuck in quarantine doesn't help either. Hopefully when I'm able to make a visit to a coffeeshop soon, the inspiration will come back.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy the oneshot I was inspired to write. Hopefully, I will also update this collection more, whenever I'm able to.
> 
> Please enjoy. I hope my writing has improved.


	2. Playing Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Kuroto decides to pay the newly revived Kujo Kiriya a visit, looking to see if the coroner could entertain him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of violence included in this one-shot. I try not to go into too much detail, but please take some precaution. I want to try to portray more violent scenarios between the two of them, I hope this is fine.

The fact that Kujo Kiriya had made the decision to work under Dan Masamune didn't bother Dan Kuroto all too much. It didn't matter to him, he just saw the other man as another obstacle in his path that he had to once again get rid of. He wouldn't let Hojo Emu or Poppy prevent him from wandering off on his own to take care of Kiriya on his own, he wanted to see if his adversary could entertain him for a short while, perhaps as compensation for defying his Godhood.

=

It was a rainy night when Kiriya decided to return to the alleyway where his life was mercilessly taken from him last Christmas. The phantom pain lingered within him always. It was a different kind of pain, different from the one he felt when he thought about Aihara Jungo. It was a scorching pain that burned within him like a fiery passion, he was like a Phoenix that was reborn from the ashes of the misery that was wrought upon him by Dan Kuroto.

The sound of rain coming down from the night sky drowned out the sounds of gentle footsteps that approached the familiar figure who was drenched in rainwater.

"What do you want?" Without turning around, Kiriya knew who was there; the presence of Dan Kuroto sent a shiver down his nape, the pixels on the back of his neck rippled slightly. The ache in his non-existent heart intensified as he turned around to face his adversary, it was more of an enraged glare.

In contrast to the glare, Kuroto had a calm, unamused look on his face. The black umbrella he held over his head shielded him from the cold rain. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kuroto scoffs, looking at the familiar area. He remembered this place well, smirking at the morbid memory of taking the life of someone who had come so far to unravel his plans "Coming back to this place... It stings, doesn't it?" Kuroto took a few steps forward, approaching Kiriya who seemed to take a step back instinctively.

Was Kiriya afraid of Kuroto? In some way, perhaps he was, but he didn't want to show that he was afraid, especially not now.

"What's it to you?" Kiriya's tone had a usual bite to it, his glare remained on Kuroto's expression which shifted to an intimidating grin. It was true that there was a stinging feeling in Kiriya's chest, he had nothing but hatred in his system for Kuroto.

Kuroto approached Kiriya closer, it seems like Kiriya was frozen in place at that time. With the height difference between the two men, Kuroto practically towered over what seemed to be a slightly cowering Kiriya who tried to hide his frightened expression. The taller man was amused by this display of fright from the other.

"I've never forgotten about it, you know," Kuroto inched a little closer, leaning the dark umbrella over Kiriya's head to prevent him from getting soaked even further, "That fierce look on your face was ingrained in my mind," he brings a gentle touch of his hand up to Kiriya's face who immediately leaned away; "I kind of miss it," his hand closed up, the grin on his face dissolved at the disappointment of Kiriya leaning away from him.

Kiriya wondered Kuroto was up to, he was holding back the urge to send a punch right to the admittedly pretty face that looked down on him. He was seething with rage, the expression of slight fear shifted into bitter annoyance, which amused Kuroto even more; it was as though he was playing right into Kuroto's hand. Was the expression of irritation arousing to him? It wouldn't be surprising if Kuroto was that type of man, he could reluctantly admit to himself that Kiriya excited him to a certain capacity.

The familiar grin returned, seeing how irritated Kiriya was getting from the mere sight of the self-proclaimed God. A surprisingly warm, gentle hand grazed Kiriya's rain-coated cheek; he didn't seem to lean away this time.

Good boy, Kuroto thought, smiling a little more at the sight of Kiriya who seemed to be giving in to his whims.

It wasn't so much of something he thought about doing, it felt more of an instinctive notion more than anything. Before the two of them knew it, soft lips collided with one another, clashing gently at first, savoring a moment where the two of them felt as though they shared a kiss between two lovers, but it suddenly turned into a violent battle initiated by the coroner that sank his teeth into the self-proclaimed God's lower lip, drawing a bit of blood. Following the other man's lead, Kuroto fought back with more aggression. He dropped the umbrella that he held in his hand, allowing the rain to pour over them, the sound of the pouring rain drowning out the sounds of groans that escaped their throats.

Kuroto used a free hand to reach around Kiriya to grope him aggressively, to which Kiriya responded by pulling away from Kuroto for a moment, a lustful thread of silver and red connected by their lips was soon washed away by the rain. Kiriya proceeded to grab his adversary by the collar of his blazer, shoving him against a wall before leaning in once more to continue his onslaught with a fiery rage, his hands moved away from the collar to grab the other man by the neck, wrapping around tightly. Kuroto seemed more excited by this, which wasn't surprising at all.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kuroto hissed out a moment after their faces were apart, he shot an intense gaze straight at Kiriya who seemed to be stunned in place, perhaps flustered at Kuroto's taunting. After all, they were engaged in an act of intimacy, however violent it was.

It couldn't be helped as Kiriya's trembling hand curled up into a tight fist, sending a punch straight across Kuroto's face. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't enough to wipe the grin off Kuroto's bloodied face. The maniacal self-proclaimed God licked the blood off his bottom lip, chuckling in a way that would send a shiver down your spine. It looks like their little makeout session turned into a game of fisticuffs along with the inclusion of Kuroto occasionally attempting to grope Kiriya in certain places, perhaps to rile him up more.

Rightfully so, Kiriya was irritated at the constant attempt at touching him in sensitive places. It was no secret that "God" liked to play dirty, but he didn't expect that his adversary would go that far. Perhaps he underestimated his indecency.

Soon, Kuroto found himself pinned down on the ground, a rough hand clutching the collar of his shirt as the rain continued to beat down on the two of them. Kiriya was scowling, bearing a glare that could cut through a diamond. Kuroto was entertained enough for the night, equally surprised that the coroner didn't decide to kill him then and there. Perhaps it would be pointless since he did have the ability to come back effortlessly, but there was a sense that he assumed Kiriya was holding back. It felt like he was. He didn't let those thoughts linger, it was time to leave.

"I had fun tonight, Kujo Kiriya," Kuroto smirked, leaning in for one final, soft kiss on the coroner's lips "Goodbye for now."

Before Kiriya could do anything else, Kuroto faded away in an array of orange pixels, then nothingness.


	3. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to special circumstances, Kiriya was tasked to look after Kuroto while Poppy and Emu were busy with work. With nobody else to look after Kuroto at CR, Kiriya was coaxed into bringing Kuroto home, albeit reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2620 words! It's a bit long but I hope you enjoy it anyway. It took me a few days to think about how to write this, and it might not be just a one-shot. I might have a follow-up. I dunno.
> 
> Domestic fluff is fun to write.
> 
> It's 3am. I'm glad I'm able to finally finish this. I'm not really sure how to write the summary though, lol.
> 
> I also want to note that this was inspired by a CN fic that I vaguely interpreted. I'll admit that it turned out more similar than I'd like it to be, but I think it's different enough, probably.

It was because of special circumstances that Kujo Kiriya would be stuck with Dan Kuroto for a few days. If it weren't for Poppy's busy schedule with assisting Emu, he wouldn't be stuck in this awkward situation. It's not like he could blame her either, he understood that she had duties to attend to as a nurse. Even if the Bugster virus seemed to be dying down, it's not like it was anywhere near to being completely gone.

The coroner lets out a sigh at that thought. How troublesome this entire thing was; if it weren't for that man who was sitting at the table, typing away at his laptop, things wouldn't turn out this way. The only thing Kiriya could do at this point was to accept that it did. There were a lot of things he needed to come to accept, like the incident that occurred prior to more than a year ago, a tragedy had befallen him. He still wasn't sure if he was grateful to be alive or not.

"Aren't you off work? Shouldn't you be heading home?"

The thought bubble above Kiriya's head popped at the sound of Kuroto's voice breaking the silence. It wasn't rare for Kuroto to break the familiar silence between them. It was almost as if he always had something to say, as opposed to Kiriya who kept quiet; it's not like he had a reason to talk to someone he loathed anyway, but he did respond to Kuroto whenever he felt like it was reasonable to do so.

"I'd love to, honestly. But Poppy told me to keep an eye on you while she's busy with work, unfortunately."

The coroner relaxed into the red couch, letting out a slightly irritated sigh. He didn't really enjoy dealing with the self-proclaimed God, especially more than he needed to, but it seemed like fate had different plans for him. Things don't really seem to turn out in his favor a lot of the time, doesn't it? Kiriya wondered just how bad his luck was.

"You can go home if you want, you know," Kuroto didn't look at Kiriya when he spoke, he kept most of his focus on the work that was displayed in front of him "Unless you're planning to watch me all night long?~"

There was an irritatingly condescending tone in Kuroto's voice, condescending enough to let an annoyed sigh escape Kiriya's nose as he rolled his eyes. Kuroto following up with a little giggle didn't help either. Kiriya didn't find it endearing at all.

"Or," Kuroto closed his laptop shut, tucking it under his arm before turning the swivel chair around, allowing him to face Kiriya with a mischievous grin "You could take me home~"

Kiriya could only sneer at the proposal which seemed sarcastic to him at first, but Kuroto having already put his work away made him realize that the maniac was serious about this. Or perhaps he was just getting his buttons pushed? Kuroto knew what he was doing, either way, he knew that if Kiriya didn't keep a proper eye on him, Kiriya would receive a hefty scolding, or perhaps a disappointed look from both Poppy and Emu. Besides, it's not like Kuroto had any plans to put the world into ruin a second time.

He had the upper hand in this situation, being able to easily coax the coroner to get himself into situations that seemed less than ideal. It wasn't as if he actually wanted to stay with the coroner just for the sake of it, he knew that being anywhere near the coroner would be annoying to a certain degree, and he did enjoy being a nuisance to someone like Kiriya. He thought that the others weren't entertaining enough. Kagami Hiiro wouldn't give him the time of day, Hanaya Taiga wouldn't hesitate to blow his head off, Hojo Emu and Poppy would just lecture him all the time about being a good person. For some reason, Kiriya seemed to be the best option for him.

Kiriya could only roll his eyes, letting out an irritated sigh as he walked towards the sliding doors "Do anything weird and I'll snap your neck." Kuroto could only smile mischievously, the grin on his face resembled that of the Cheshire Cat, but Kiriya didn't bother to spare the other man that trailed behind him even so much as a glance.

=

Kuroto rose a brow as they weren't heading for the parking garage. Didn't Kiriya often ride his bike? He felt curious enough to ask the coroner. "My own bike's getting a tune-up, and I left level two at home. Even if I did have my bike, I'm definitely not letting you ride with me," Kiriya's tone was a bit spiteful. He didn't mind taking his time to walk home sometimes, especially since he enjoyed savoring the sunset at this hour, despite the chilly weather. Kuroto decided to inquire further, walking ahead of Kiriya only to turn around to face the dismissive coroner, he wanted his attention. 

"We can teleport, you know."

Kiriya frowned, unamused by Kuroto who seemed to want to be hasty.

"What if I like taking my time?" Kiriya turned his gaze up to the orange sky as he walked past Kuroto, dismissing him yet again. Kuroto didn't really understand why Kiriya didn't want to indulge in the conveniences of being a Bugster. He was perplexed. He continued to trail behind Kiriya like a lost puppy.

He was observant enough to note how Kiriya's gaze turned to the sky for a moment, he spoke up yet again "It's not like the sunset is different every other day. What's the point if you can always see it every day?"

Kiriya couldn't help but let out a sigh, stopping for a moment to put his hands in his pockets. He bows his head slightly, turning his head back to look at Kuroto. He seemed more sad than irritated that Kuroto didn't understand it, it was really pitiful.

"You're really impossible..." Kiriya didn't bother to say any more, instead, he continued walking. Kuroto didn't say anything else either, deciding to stay silent for the rest of the walk. It was a little irritating, but he wasn't so childish as to complain about walking, but he still wondered what was so fun about being human. It was prevalent how Kiriya would often simulate being a human again, only rarely using his Bugster abilities during emergencies.

=

Not long after, the two of them had reached a considerably quiet part of town, walking towards a decent looking apartment building. Kiriya was a simple man who liked to live simply, a small apartment fit him perfectly, albeit a little lonely since he seemed to live on his own, not that Kuroto seemed to care. All he cared about was having a place for him to work without any interference, but being in Kiriya's home felt a little strange. It didn't feel bad, he just felt out of place. He didn't want to think about it too much, but it was surprising to him that Kiriya allowed him to be a part of his life still. He shook the thought off, but it continued to sit in the back of his head.

"You can have the couch," Kiriya said, slipping off his sneakers. Kuroto already had his shoes off, wasting no time to make himself at home. He seems to be making himself at home pretty easily, spreading himself out on the couch like a lazy cat. He waves at Kiriya to come over, to which the coroner reluctantly complies. He didn't think he'd get anything good out of it, but he knew that Kuroto would whine if he didn't comply.

"What do you want?" Kiriya sighs, putting a hand on his hip.

"Make me some coffee, will you?" Kuroto gives the other man a sly look, shifting himself on the couch to make himself comfortable. He didn't think it would be rude to be too casual right off the bat, and as much as Kiriya was unamused by Kuroto's inconsideration, he was too tired to deal with this bullshit. Either way, it didn't bother him too much.

"I thought Bugsters didn't need coffee," Kiriya bent over slightly, squinting at Kuroto in a sassy manner; even the tone of his voice was laced in sass.

Kuroto returned an annoyed sigh, waving his hand at Kiriya, pouting "Fine, fine. I get it, I guess. I just work better with coffee. Got a problem with that?"

"Can't you make your own coffee, though?" Kiriya leaned back, folding his arms.

"A God like me doesn't have time to make his own coffee, he needs to work on more important things!"

Kuroto started to seem more and more like a spoiled brat to Kiriya, which was far from what the self-proclaimed God would describe himself as. It was also a bit jarring to see his adversary laying on his couch, pouting like a kid, and asking him to make him coffee in his own home.

Kiriya sighed, clicking his tongue, rubbing the back of his head. What am I going to do with him, he thought to himself before turning to walk down the hallway to go to his room for a nap.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kuroto perked up from the couch, he had expected that Kiriya would actually make him coffee; he was sorely disappointed that he didn't.

"Gonna take a nap in my room. There's canned coffee in the fridge if you really want something to drink," Kiriya's voice echoed from down the hallway before dissolving into silence, followed by the sound of a shutting door.

Kuroto could only frown, sighing as he lazily got off the comfortable couch to walk over to the fridge that sat in the corner of the little kitchen. He didn't want to bother with making his own pot of coffee, so he instead searched the fridge for the canned coffee Kiriya talked about.

Unsurprisingly enough, Kiriya's choice of coffee was on the sweeter side, a lot sweeter than Kuroto would like. His eyes wandered the fridge a little more, he didn't like the type of coffee Kiriya drank, so he figured if he wasn't getting any coffee it would only be fair to grab something else. There didn't seem to be much else except for condiments and some takeout, but a little strawberry shortcake that sat on the top shelf caught his eye. It looked familiar, perhaps it was a gift from Kagami, he thought.

He didn't care. All he cared about was getting a little treat.

=

Less than an hour later, Kiriya had woken up from his nap. He sleepily walked towards the couch where Kuroto was tapping away at his laptop. Kiriya didn't think much of it until he notices the familiar plate with speckles of crumbs scattered about, even a bit of cream on the corner of his mouth.

Kiriya can't help but sigh, he had almost forgotten that he had to spend a few days with this man too.

"You ate my cake?"

Kuroto smiled sheepishly, not bothering to look away from his screen. He even licks the cream off of the corner of his mouth to tease Kiriya a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't want the coffee, the kind you drink is too sweet for my taste."'

"Still doesn't give you permission to eat the cake Kagami-sensei gave me..." Kiriya was too tired to properly scold Kuroto, but he was disappointed nevertheless.

"Your loss," Kuroto shrugged "Maybe you could buy a whole cake if you really wanted to eat some~"

"That's just a ploy for you to steal more cake from me. Not happening." Kiriya made his way towards the kitchen, searching his fridge for something to eat. "Want anything for dinner?" The few words came out of his mouth so naturally, he didn't mean to be so generous but it's not like he could take back his question.

Thankfully, Kuroto didn't seem interested in dinner. He shook his head "I don't need to eat," he continued typing away on his laptop.

"And yet you ate my cake."

"I wanted to."

Kiriya didn't bother afterward, deciding to just eat some leftover takeout from the day before. Kuroto not wanting dinner was better for him anyway, less work; but he can't help but wonder why the question came out so naturally. It's not like he lived with anyone else before to be too used to asking that kind of question.

=

"Goodnight," Kiriya spoke rather dismissively as he pried himself off the couch that Kuroto was also sitting on. The workaholic could only bother to respond with a hum, he was still typing away on his keyboard.

Maybe Kiriya didn't have to worry about Kuroto wanting a better place to sleep seeing as he wouldn't want to be pulled out of his own bed and be forced to sleep on the couch.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Not long after settling into bed, getting cozy under the covers, he heard the door to his room creak open and shut shortly after, then feeling the comfy blanket that covered him get yanked away.

"What the..." Kiriya turned around to see Kuroto curled up in his blanket, next to him. He tensed up a bit, in slight disbelief that Kuroto had the gall to just slip into his bed like that. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" He was too tired to yell, but he tried pushing Kuroto off the bed. He wasn't very forceful, resulting in an unmoving Kuroto.

"Going to sleep, of course," he kept smiling sheepishly, getting cozy. Was he purring too?

"I thought you didn't need sleep?" Kiriya turned around to face Kuroto, sending an index finger to the other man's forehead, poking at him. Maybe he could annoy him enough to make him leave.

"I thought so too, but apparently even my Godly self has limits," Kuroto yawned, perhaps he was trying to look cute, but Kiriya definitely wasn't buying it. At least he stopped poking.

"You could've slept on the couch."

"Couch isn't comfortable enough. It's been a while since I've slept on an actual bed too..."

Kiriya sighed, turning the other way, moving further from Kuroto, but kept close enough to where he could still be covered by the banket a bit.

"...Let alone next to someone else~"

Kiriya felt himself tense up as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, a head leaning against the back of his. Was he blushing as well? The sensation of his cheeks heating up and his non-existent stomach knot up was very telling, even knowing that it was Dan Kuroto who decided to cuddle up against him, probably in an attempt to annoy him, still made him feel a sensation that wasn't a burning rage. Maybe he was just too tired to feel angry that it had to be substituted with being flushed out of all things.

He tried to shake Kuroto off but it seemed like he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Stop moving, it's cold..." Kuroto's voice was soft and lazy, he was rarely like this, but it wasn't the first time Kiriya had seen a tired 'Kami'. Just not in such an intimate way.

And to be fair, it was cold, although a lot less cold with Kuroto wrapped around him, Kiriya couldn't help but silently admit to himself.

"... Fine." Kiriya wasn't anticipating this at all, but there wasn't much he could really do about it at this point. He tried his best to fall asleep and hope that this would just be a one-time thing.

"Goodnight, Lazer."

"Goodnight, Kami."


	4. I can't stand to be without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroto realizes how much he can't stand to be abandoned, especially by Kiriya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, it's late and I'm not sure how to write summaries half of the time haha.
> 
> Also! I want to give a big shoutout to a friend (I won't say their name because I'm not sure if they're comfortable with it) that technically co-written this; I basically re-read a few of our RP sessions and re-wrote one of them because I thought it was really good. I changed a few things and shortened it overall, but I really do love these two and I love writing with [REDACTED].
> 
> I hope you all like this semi-angst fic.

"You're letting me annoy you more than usual, Lazer," Kuroto's skinny finger pokes against his adversary's tender cheek, he notices that the expression on Kujo Kiriya's face was unusually steady; the self-proclaimed God was getting bored at a lack of response he got all day "God needs to be entertained by his most loyal subject, after all!"

The coroner seemed to just be relaxing on the red leather couch after what seemed to be a long day's of work, he didn't seem very snappy even though he underwent strenuous hardships to develop the Bugster virus vaccine. Kuroto was observant, he took note of Kiriya's day-to-day patterns, and this was definitely out of the ordinary.

A sigh escaped the coroner as he brings a hand up to wrap around the cuff of Kuroto's blazer, he often avoided contacting skin - even though he was aware that it wasn't really skin, it was just pixels, but nevertheless, it brought a certain unfamiliar and inexplicable sensation to the coroner. He pushes the other man's hand away from his face, relieved as he was met with little resistance.

"I'm just letting you get your fill today," Kiriya pushes himself off of the couch, stretching his arms out and dusting himself off before turning to glance at the perplexed 'God' "I won't be here for the next couple of days, after all."

The shift in Kuroto's expression was embarrassingly noticeable, he hides it quickly, hoping that Kiriya hadn't had the chance to notice. He clears his throat, trying not to sound too worried "What?" It wasn't like he was worried about Kiriya going off to somewhere he wouldn't be, it was just the fact that his favorite punching bag wouldn't be around to annoy "Where are you going?"

Kiriya shrugs, slipping his hands into the moderately tight pockets of his ripped jeans "A colleague wants me to accompany them to an overseas conference. Not that you'd care. I'm surprised you even asked in the first place," a slight smirk formed at the corner of Kiriya's lips before it faded.

Of course I'd ask, idiot. Kuroto couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Kiriya would rather hang out with someone else other than him, but he couldn't dare to express something so embarrassing. "I deserve to know! After all the divine blessings I've bestowed upon you," he pauses for a moment as if it was getting harder for him to talk in that tone, but he had to persist even though there was a shift in his tone of voice "How could you keep something like this from me?"

As much as Kiriya gloated about how he wasn't petty about past incidences, he did seem to hold some sort of grudge against Kuroto even though it'd been a while since the Christmas incident occurred. Understandably so, nobody could really grasp the concept of being killed then brought back only to have your killer be involved with your life. Thinking about it, Kiriya realized how big Kuroto's role was in his life. It was almost as if it was fated that they'd be in each other's lives in such a twisted way.

Kiriya didn't bother to answer the seemingly desperate God's question. He lets out another sigh, walking towards the door dismissively "It's not like you'll miss me, it won't matter to you." The tone in his voice was somber, he struggled to swallow the strange feeling that welled up within him as he spoke, but he tried to shake it off, attempting to seem unbothered.

Kuroto seemed to panic when he rose from the couch, it felt to him like his movements were automated, it was like instinct when he tried to stop the coroner from leaving. "Who are you to say what does or doesn't matter to me, asshole?!" The notion was enough to make the coroner stop in his tracks, the rubber on his soles rubbing against the floor let out a squeak that echoed through the silent room.

Everything suddenly felt unusually tense.

The coroner felt a pang of guilt wash over him at that moment. He felt his lower lip tremble. He knew he hated Kuroto, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he hurt the other man's feelings or something, he started to wonder if he really did matter to the deranged game developer. The strange warmth from that thought wasn't enough to peel away the feeling of guilt.

To Kuroto, Kiriya's silence said it all. Apparently, this was how it was, maybe it was how it was supposed to be. Maybe expressing care for the coroner at that moment was futile, Kuroto thought. "Whatever," the sound of a trembling, upset Kuroto broke the silence that filled the room "Fine. Leave then. It's not like everyone finds a way to abandon me."

The former CEO dug a nail into his palm and bit down on his lower lip, trying to get rid of the familiar pain of being abandoned by someone he thought he cared about. He couldn't even bear to look at the other man, turning away to resume his work to try and distract from how distressed he felt.

The pang of guilt would not leave Kiriya's heart, as much as he thought he hated this man with all his heart and soul, the way he felt at the moment told a different story.

Suddenly, he feels his legs bringing him forward, his arm moved on its own as well, going to grasp Kuroto's wrist. The warm feeling of the coroner's rough palm on the former CEO's wrist made him feel tense, he could feel the blood rush to his face, even more, after the familiar voice that belonged to the coroner spoke "Wait," the silent pause was followed up by what seemed to be an embarrassed, reluctant yet genuine "Sorry."

Kuroto couldn't bring himself to respond, it was like his mouth was sewn shut. Kiriya took this as Kuroto still being genuinely upset. This sort of tension was different from the other times. Kiriya heard from Poppy about how Kuroto was treated in the past, his childhood was full of neglect. It was clear to him now why the stubborn game developer acted in such a way. The coroner kicked himself mentally for being so careless, even if it was towards Kuroto.

He didn't know how else to comfort the upset game developer, he leans into the taller man, wrapping his arms around Kuroto's middle. This kind of warm gesture was unfamiliar to Kuroto, it caught him off guard, causing him to sink a little bit, but he savored it as much as he could. He brings his pale hand up, putting it on the coroner's to feel the human warmth he kept even after becoming a Bugster.

"It's okay," Kuroto huffed out a sigh, feeling drained from what just happened "I was just... I don't want to be left alone again."

He feels the hug tighten, it felt reassuring. He could even feel Kiriya smile against his back, speaking "I'll cancel the trip if you want me to."

Kuroto smiled for a moment, thinking about how selfless the coroner could be. Kiriya could be as sweet as the coffee he drank if he wanted to be. It was rare for Kuroto to be treated this way by anyone, especially by Kiriya.

"It's fine. I can handle myself if it's only a few days..." He knew that he couldn't keep the coroner all to himself, as much as he wanted that to be a reality "I just don't want you to be gone forever."

"Don't be silly," Kiriya pulls away from the hug for a moment, it was noticeable how Kuroto was reluctant to let go but allows it to happen as Kiriya was only turning Kuroto around to look at him. It was a little embarrassing since there was a tint of red on his face that had been there ever since Kiriya hugged him. Kiriya could go so far as to say he looked cute. "Haven't I said it before? I'm stuck with you," Kiriya gave the other man a playful nudge to ease the tension a bit.

A relieved sigh escaped Kuroto, he could only nod and rub the back of his head out of embarrassment. He felt like a needy kid, he was sure that Kiriya felt the same about him as well. How embarrassing, but he knew well that Kiriya would keep this moment between them a secret.

Needless to say, after leaving CR for the airport, Kiriya would already begin to miss the mocking and teasing from Kuroto.


	5. Cold, Rainy Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to get inspired because I feel lacking these days. It's frustrating. This is short, but I hope it suffices.

Neon lights blurred in the distance, the city was beautiful tonight, unfortunately, it was a night shared with nobody else but Kujo Kiriya and the lonely spot next to him on the rooftop of a building that was long abandoned during construction. The night was cold, cold enough that not even the leather jacket he usually wore could protect him.

And of course, it starts raining.

But Kiriya never minded the rain, he had grown accustomed to it. Most people would think he'd hate the rain, especially how it reminded him of what had happened to him a few years ago; all it really did was leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

The rain suddenly stopped, or rather, it merely stopped falling on him.

Kiriya turned his head around enough to see who was behind him.

For some reason, he wasn't surprised to see Dan Kuroto standing over him, holding a black umbrella.

Huffing out a seemingly disinterested sigh, Kiriya turned back around to face the scenery of the city in front of him. Kuroto smiled, knowing how stubborn the coroner could be when it came to him. The stubbornness didn't faze him, he found it entertaining if anything.

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" The soft smile on the self-proclaimed God's face went unseen by Kiriya.

It was only silence between the coroner and his adversary, which wasn't unfamiliar to either of them, but Kuroto didn't want to be left unanswered.

"Mind if I join you?" Kuroto leans down slightly, letting his face enter the other man's field of vision. Kiriya took a short glance at Kuroto before turning his attention back to the scenery.

Reluctantly, he pats the empty space next to him.


	6. Gentle in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings have never been so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing practice, experimenting with writing style and describing atmosphere. 600ish words, so it's a bit short. Not sure if I'll do some sort of continuation, but I really enjoy morning sequences like this. I hope you enjoy it.

The serene sound of birds chirping as the golden sun emerges from the horizon, bathing the city in its bright light, the scent of the rainfall the night prior lingered in the air; mornings like these were often spent alone for Kujo Kiriya, but after an unexpected night with a certain God, he found the man in a peaceful state that seemingly nobody had ever seen before.

The coroner couldn’t help but stare as if he was marveling in awe, stunned by the beauty in front of him. Golden sunlight streaming into the bedroom through the gaps of the blinds that draped over the window, a warm glow enveloping the self-proclaimed God in a way that makes him seem like an angel.

Whatever had happened last night was something Kujo never expected, it still felt like a hazy dream, even now when someone he considered a rival was laying next to him in the bed he slept in for years of his life. His gentle gaze washed over Dan Kuroto who seemed to still be in a deep slumber.

For someone who disregarded human activities, he seemed to be attached to sleeping, especially if it was in a comfortable bed.

Without noticing himself, Kujo seemed to inch closer towards the other man, deciding to remain in bed for a little while longer despite having to get ready for work, and to get Dan back to CR in case he would be found missing. At that moment, the coroner didn’t care about what would happen, he didn’t care if he got in trouble for sneaking Dan out of his cage.

All he cared about in that moment, was savoring the sweet taste of this serene morning.

Without thinking, Kujo extends his hand. Warm fingers grazed the soft surface of Dan’s pale cheek. Dan gently leans into the touch, the corners of his lips curve upwards into a soft smile, a smile that was different from his usual mischievous grin. The unusually calm appearance was enough to invoke a warm feeling that bloomed in Kujo’s chest.

Moments later, Dan’s eyelids shift slightly before fluttering open, a lazy yawn escapes him as his tired gaze falls upon the other man in front of him. Their eyes meet in the shower of the warmth of the sun’s morning light. For them, the world seemed to stand still, a feeling of serene peacefulness washing over them for what felt like an eternity.

It felt strange, but it felt right. More than anything, it felt right.

Everyone knew Dan was someone who was loud and obnoxious, arrogant and scheming, but he could be soft spoken if he wanted to. A softer side to the self-proclaimed God was rarely ever displayed, but Kujo would be lying if he said he hated it. The way a tired ‘good morning’ escaped Dan’s lips made Kujo’s metaphorical heart skip a beat. Hesitantly, he returned the greeting, still stunned by how real this all was.

The blooming light made everything seem dreamlike.

Dan seemed to chuckle at the coroner’s demeanor, and before he could ask Dan what was so funny, soft lips gently crashed into the other. Dan Kuroto was a man who knew what he wanted and wouldn’t hesitate to do what he saw fit at the moment, and Kujo Kiriya could only follow his whims it seems. Not that it was a problem, once the fog in Kujo’s mind cleared, he leaned into the kiss, his thumb smoothly stroking down Dan’s jaw. Dan let out a low hum before pulling away from the kiss.

Time to get out of bed.

  
  



	7. “The Cup Is Still Hot, Please Be Careful When Touching It.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm cup noodles are nice during cold weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note before reading, for better context:  
> \- It's late at night, Kiriya finished working overtime. He wants a snack before going home.  
> \- Kuroto is relaxing on the couch, taking a break from his work.  
> \- Practicing/Warmup.

December rolls around, there is usually a certain tightness in the air due to the tension between a God and a coroner.

It had already been a year since that incident, but the phantom pain never subsided.

Time heals, they say, but nobody says how much time it takes. Nobody knows how much time it takes.

_ What am I supposed to do? It’s hard to coexist with someone like him. _

Even standing on opposite sides of the room made Kujo Kiriya feel anxious. He wasn’t afraid of the God, he was certain of this, more than anything. There was nothing for him to be afraid of.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kujo Kiriya preferred if it was silent in the room.

“None of your business.”

The God had a tendency to pry. He could tell that Kiriya was on edge.

“You look tense, is there anything you want to tell me?”

The cold air in the room reacted with the hot water, causing vapor to lift into the air as the hot water poured out from the kettle.

The coroner wraps his hand around two cups.

Bugsters don’t necessarily feel heat or cold.

He sets one of the steaming cups on the table in front of the God, a pair of chopsticks sat on the lid as the noodles were cooking.

“The cup is still hot, please be careful when touching it.”


	8. We're at the back of a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of alcohol, the implication of alcohol consumption.  
> I tried to write from Kuroto's perspective.  
> I'm no poet.

We’re at the back of a bar, two adults sneaking out at night to feel some semblance of freedom.

Of all people, he picked me to get drunk with.  
Of all people, he thought I was the best person to get drunk with.

Meaningless laughter in a booth for two people.

The stench of liquor filling the negative space around us,  
The blushing light accentuated the warmth of his gentle smile,  
The looseness of such a simple man,  
The tightness in my chest.

I can only sit and listen to the silly jokes he makes and laugh,  
Laugh like there was nothing between us,  
Laugh like we were just strangers at a bar.

I didn’t want to apologize for what I’ve done,  
And he doesn’t want to listen to an empty apology.

And I know he still hated me,  
And I didn’t care if he did.

But this was much better than ripping our throats out.


	9. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can be good, life can be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Improvisation/practice. Listening to 80s Japan City Pop and thinking about these two brought me here. I hope you like it.

It was another busy day for the two of them, working hard on their perspective jobs.

Both of them were very different, a coroner and game developer that didn't really share anything in common. One liked his coffee sweet and creamy, the other liked it bitter and black. One liked biking, the other liked programming. It was totally different, even their personalities. So many things about them were so different from each other, yet they still seem to find themselves in each other's comfort.

After a tumultuous rivalry that seemed to last a lifetime, things started to change after the days had gotten more relaxing, and they managed to put the past behind them. It wasn't worth the trouble to quarrel for eternity, and eventually, they'd run out of things to be really angry at each other about (aside from the mundane everyday mishaps).

During the day, whenever they were working in CR, there'd always be some form of stubborn banter. At night, Kuroto would sneak out of his jail cell to be with the person he felt attracted to. It was strange at first, but the two of them eventually realized that there was something that brought them together. The attraction was mutual, but they'd never guess it'd be something romantic. It took them a while to come to terms with something that might turn out to be embarrassing if feelings weren't reciprocated; thankfully, after a heartfelt confession, they shared their affections towards one another.

_"You've been alone for a long time."_

_"There never was anyone who could keep up with me."_

_"Are you sure about that? How 'bout I take you for a ride and prove you wrong?"_

One-liners were _so_ Kujo Kiriya. Genuine laughter came from both of them after the realization of how dorky it was.

_"Take me out on a date, if you even dare."_

_"Don't underestimate me, God."_

One date, then two, then more.

Then eventually, it was decided that Kuroto would stay with Kiriya. The apartment was small, but it just meant that it was cozy.

* * *

"Work was tough today, wasn't it?"

Kiriya's head was tucked under Kuroto's chin, they were wrapped in each other's arms, cozying up on the couch in the living room. City lights from outside were the only lights that refracted in through the sliding window that led to a tiny balcony of this tiny apartment.

"Nothing is impossible for my Godly Talents."

A yawn escaped Kuroto's mouth as he nuzzles his chin against the top of Kiriya's head, his arms wrapping around the other man tightly as if he didn't want to lose him.

Kiriya smiled softly at this leaning into Kuroto, making sure the both of them were comfortable.

Romantic city pop played softly from an old stereo that the coroner kept, along with several mixtapes he kept since he was younger, mixtapes he'd listen to when he was lovestruck but never had the guts to ask the other person out, so he'd lay in bed, alone, with a burning sensation in his chest and a head full of thoughts. The only difference was that this time, he wasn't alone.

He was happy, and he was in love.


End file.
